Just Another Girl in the Bar
by The.Worried.ChristmasOrnament
Summary: Damon can't seem to stay away from dark haired girls with attitudes, especially because Elena just chose Stephan over him. When Damon meets this hurricane wrapped in chaos and sarcasm, he can't seem to get away.


Have you ever just looked at someone and knew you had to find out more about them? I'm sure you have. It's a normal human response to shiny things. You have a natural curiosity to find information out. When I saw him sitting at the bar that I frequent much too often, I couldn't stay away. I tried sitting with the girls who I befriended in my residence class, but little did they know that I had no interest in what they were talking about, nor have I ever cared. I have learned to feign interest over the decades, I'm actually quite proud of how good I am at it. So, no, Selene, I do not care that Chase, from the psych floor, was a dick to you this morning.

"I'll be back," saying as I got out of the booth walking towards the bar. I took careful notice of this male who smelled of bourbon and expensive cologne far before I meandered his way. He sat alone which in this bar there is no space for loners.

"I'll take one of what he's drinking and another round for him." I said to the bartender seductively. This was one of the older bartenders who's face I had seen a million times before.

"You sure you can drink this? It's pretty strong," gesturing to his drink. "Are you sure you don't want a fruity umbrella drink" Just then the bartender brought over the drinks. His voice was scratchy, deep and oddly seductive.

"Keep them coming." I said without hesitation as I downed the drink. Bourbon. Not surprised, at all. I could see his face out of the corner of my eye, and my tricks did not peak his interest at all. "A girl or a guy?" I posed towards him.

"What?" He also spit his drink.

"People only drink because of a guy or girl in a roundabout sort of way. Girl or guy? You look like it's a girl, but I don't want to make an ass out of myself for assuming." I drawled easily.

"Neither of those would be your business." He said shortly. I could tell then that I had his attention. He had finished the drink I had ordered for him as well as the one he had previously. Why am I wasting my time on this shit show? This is a normal question which I ask myself in my choice of men, whom I eventually use to my advantage.

"Girl." I said finitely. I really had no idea. There was something that was drawing me to stay here. I grabbed his hand and drew my pointer finger along a line, which lead into a vein on his hand. "See?"

"What? What are you doing?" He said annoyed. The speed and strength he pulled away his hand, made me realize why I was attracted to him. He, much like myself, was a vampire. In the split second that it took me to realize what he was he also caught on. "I see." He finally took a look of what I looked like up and down. He moved to my eyes finally.

I turned to walk away from the bar knowing that he had two options: sit there and brood about what happened or stop me from leaving. He chose the latter of the two.

"I'm Damon. I don't think I caught your name, princess." He said very seductively.

"Damon, what?" I said avoiding the question well.

"Does it matter?" he said as he pulled me into the seat next to him. Another round of drinks showed up.

"Not really. So, what brings you to my bar, Damon?" I rolled his name around my mouth.

"Well, princess, since you haven't given me your name yet, I'm here just passing through. Why is this your bar?" He said looking around and then back to me.

I can pass putting on a show and it had really been such a long time since I had done anything fun. Many of the people in here are students that I had seen in classes or here many times. Seeing that they don't serve vervaine here in this entire city, I compelled most of them to be at my beck and call. I stand up from my barstool on the counter.

"What's happening?" he looked slightly intrigued.

"Everyone! Meet our new friend, Damon. He is new. Let's show him a good time." I said as I gestured towards him and then to the entire bar. The bartenders changed the music to some fast pace rap song and people all lept to there feet and started dancing.

I got down from the countertop and sat back in my seat. I met his eyes and noticed a raised eyebrow.

"That's why it's my bar."

"I like your style. Now what's your name?" He said as he grabbed the arm of one of the girls dancing near him. I watched closely as he took a bite into her arm.

"You can call me, Po." I said grabbing the girls other arm and tracing her main vein with my fingernail until I got to her neck. I cut into her neck with my nail and let the beautiful red blood flow onto my finger. I licked my finger as I saw Damon finish with her.

"Okay, Po. What are you doing in this bar? You seem like a big city type of girl, why are you here?" He said as he sipped his drink.

I released the girl without really drinking from her. "I spent decades in the big cities, and don't get me wrong, they are wonderful for a while. They just get boring after a while. All too hectic for me. I like the smaller towns, with fewer people to compel." I said looking over the mess I had caused and the mess that I could cause with this Damon person.

"You look like you enjoy the chaos." He said pointing towards the crowd.

I finished my drink and hopped off the barstool and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Where I then pulled one of the regulars who was dancing closer to him as an offering.

He smiled and politely tapped her jugular.


End file.
